


Head in the Clouds

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, but i have so many bechloe feels and i needed to let them out, i apologize for this mess, new works soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chlo?”<br/>“In here,” a chipper voice called from deeper within the mysterious apartment. When Beca received a text containing only an unknown address from the older girl she honestly didn’t know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to release my Bechloe feels...so bad. And this is a jump back into writing. 
> 
> New work soon...hopefully. 
> 
> I apologize for this...it's messy...it's rough. It's pretty much entirely unedited written in about two rounds. Comments would be appreciated y'all.

“Chlo?”

“In here,” a chipper voice called from deeper within the mysterious apartment. When Beca received a text containing only an unknown address from the older girl she honestly didn’t know what to expect.

“Chloe, what’s with this?” Beca asked motioning around the room that was littered with cardboard boxes.

“Well. I may have got an apartment and you may be my roommate,” Chloe stated simply as she unpacked some cheap dishware and began putting them into cupboards.

“What?”

“You heard me, Mitchell. Now help me unpack,” Chloe demanded. Sure, in some respects this was an unacceptable way to ask someone to be your roommate but she knew that Beca was the type of person who really needed the push into things. Their friendship has taken off since their first meeting nearly a year ago so it’s not like Beca would absolutely hate the idea of living with the older girl. It’s just very...unexpected. And fast in Beca’s books. But regardless of that Beca walks over to a cardboard box labelled ‘Somewhere’ and opens it to do exactly what Chloe asked of her.

\--

Several hours of unboxing and unpacking later and Beca crashes onto the surprisingly comfortable couch in the living room space.

“Hey! Since when does it look like you’re done unpacking?” Chloe called as she took out several books and began placing them on a shelf.

“Since I’m hungry and didn’t expect to be spending my day unpacking boxes in an apartment I didn’t know you had,” Beca retorts as she glances at her phone.

“We have,” Chloe corrects.

“What?”

“In an apartment that _we have_ ,” Chloe emphasizes as she collapses next to the younger girl.

“Right.”

Chloe moves so that she is leaning into the brunette and the two fall into silence. Neither of them would say that it is uncomfortable but it’s...different. Things between them have taken an...interesting twist in the past several months. The other Bellas tend to make jokes about how they gravitate towards each other and are practically married because of how inseparable they are. With Chloe it’s always Beca this, Beca that. And the same goes towards Beca. When they’re apart they’re always texting each other or talking about each other so they’re never _really_ apart. Neither of them would admit this though. So don’t even try to ask them about it.

“How ‘bout a pizza?” Chloe asks bringing out her phone from her pocket.

“You read my mind.”

“Don’t I always?” Chloe retorts before putting the phone up to her ear and walking around the couch. Beca’s gaze follows her and listens in on her ordering their favorite pizza. She really could get used to this. But she won’t admit that out loud. Not yet anyway.

“It’s on the way!” the redhead chirps as she jumps onto the couch and “misses” the cushion next to Beca effectively landing on top of her.

“I gotta say Chlo your aim is terrible,” Beca says with a flushed face. She knows that Chloe was aiming for the empty space next to her but...something is telling her that maybe she’s wrong?

“Not that terrible. I landed on you, didn’t I?” Chloe asks with a smile. Beca smiles in return and before she can stop herself she pushes a strand of red hair behind Chloe’s ear. She doesn’t retract her hand either. She just keeps it there. Sky blue eyes pierce dark stormy ones and they freeze. They stay like that until finally Chloe snaps out of it and moves to the free space next to the younger girl. And again they fall into silence neither wishing to talk about the moment they just shared. Can you even call it a moment?

\--

There are a lot of “moments” in the months leading up to them moving in. Like the time that Chloe “forgot” to buy two slushies at the convenience store so they had to share. Or the time that Chloe was messily eating ice cream on the edge of a kitchen counter at her mom’s house and Beca went over and wiped the sticky liquid from the corners of her mouth and they both froze. Until her mom finally walked through the door breaking them apart quickly.

And then there’s the time that Chloe drank a little too much out at the bar and came stumbling back to the wrong dorm room. She somehow made it to Beca’s instead. And luckily Kimmy Jin wasn’t in the room that night although Beca would have preferred it because it would have prevented this incident.

Luckily Beca was also somewhat influenced by alcohol but not enough to not remember. She certainly does remember the redhead stumbling through her door and calling her name in a sing song voice before collapsing onto her bed with her. She certainly remembers the way that Chloe played with her hair as she cuddled into her side and draped her arms around her. And she definitely remembers how Chloe picked her head up slowly declaring how beautiful Beca is and kissing her. But after that her brain gets fuzzy. All events after that are a huge daze because Beca certainly has her head in the clouds.

Chloe beams at her before placing her head gently on her shoulder and pulling her closer. Eventually Beca starts to come down from her clouds...not fully but just enough to do something. She takes her free hand and begins to play with the redhead’s hair softly. It doesn’t go without notice either. Chloe mumbles something about it being nice before she drifted off into sleep. Beca stays up for hours before she can finally fall asleep. Her head in the clouds is a place she has since refused to be. Especially because she thinks that Chloe doesn’t remember the majority of that night. Needless to say...she does. She remembers every second of it. Including the fact that Beca kissed her back despite her shock.

But they don’t talk about it. Neither of them brings it up. Neither of them bring any of these moments up. They just let them be.

\--

“So, you’re living with Chloe now,” Cynthia Rose comments lightly after a Bellas rehearsal.

“So what if I am?”

“Touchy. What’s up with that?” she continues anyway as they walk outside having left the others moments before.

“Nothing,” Beca replies simply.

“Nothing?” Cynthia Rose asks incredulously.

“Yeah, nothing.”

“Okay...well I’m here if you need anything,” she said before walking off in the direction of her dorm leaving behind a confused Beca.

\--

“I hear you’ve stolen my roommate,” Aubrey says upon Beca finally answering her call. Beca rolls her eyes dramatically even though the blonde wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Did you really harass me with phone calls for this?”

“No, but it’s related,” she replies smoothly. “If you hurt her you’re seriously going to regret it. More than you would regret sleeping with a Treble.”

“What are you getting on about?” Beca asked confused.

“You know. Seriously though, don’t hurt her, Beca. I mean it,” Aubrey stopped expecting a response from Beca but when she received none she continued. “Don’t be so dense, Beca. Go get your girl.”

And with that Aubrey hung up leaving a stunned Beca in her wake. _Go get your girl_. What was she supposed to do with that. Finally allowing herself to return to the clouds she refused herself access to a smile began to spread across her face. She was going to have to face this. _Go get your girl_.

\--

Beca began knocking repeatedly on the door of the one and only Cynthia Rose. She needed someone...if anyone would know what to do it was her. The door finally swung open on her umpteenth rapid fire knocks to a blank faced Cynthia Rose.

“Finally got yourself together then?” she asked waving the girl into her room.

“Maybe,” Beca replied hesitantly.

“So, Chloe yeah?” Cynthia Rose asked with a gesture.

“Yeah.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I...you…” Beca hesitates. Why was she here? “I don’t know.”

“Are you looking for reassurance?” Cynthia Rose asks and Beca nods quickly. “I believe the redhead has been giving you enough of that for months now. Don’t be so dense, Beca.”

“Right,” Beca replied letting her mind drift. She’s right. There have been plenty of reassurances over the past several months and even more so since they’ve moved in. Why has it taken her so long to catch on?

\--

Chloe barged into the apartment immediately seeking out the younger girl that she knew was home somewhere. Upon finding her tucked into bed she crawled under the blankets and cuddled into her side.

“Chlo?” a sleepy Beca called.

“It’s me,” she whispered gently before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

“Mmk,” Beca mumbled before cuddling more into her side and falling right back to sleep.

This was a week after they had moved in together and since that first joint nap in one bed they haven’t slept a single night alone since.

\--

“Isn’t this weird?” Beca asked as Chloe crawled into bed behind the brunette and cuddled close.

“What?”

“Us. Like sharing a bed and cuddling the way we do?” Beca asked with a yawn.

“No, we’re best friends. We do everything together...so why not sleeping. And besides who likes sleeping alone?”

“Fair point,” the brunette muttered as she took the hand of the older girl who had her arms wrapped around her.

Who was she kidding. This wasn’t normal at all. This was far from it but she didn’t care enough to say anything. She wanted this more than anything. Them being able to share a bed and cuddle all night long was like a small piece of heaven she never wanted to leave. It was all she wanted all the time. It was just too bad that they couldn’t be this close all the time. That’s all she wanted all the time.

\--

“You share beds?” Aubrey asked incredulously over the phone. “Chloe, don’t you think that’s a little...odd?”

“Not for us,” Chloe said offhandedly.

“Right, not for you two. Don’t take this the wrong way Chloe but is there anything going on between you two?”

“No.” Chloe answered hesitantly.

“But you want there to be?” Aubrey questioned already knowing the redhead’s reply.

“I kissed her...once about four months ago. She hasn’t brought it up. I don’t think she remembers. That or she doesn’t want to make things awkward,” Chloe confessed.

“You kissed her?” Aubrey asks in disbelief. Chloe never really was one for secrets but somehow she kept this one.

“I was drunk. Beca had been drinking too but...I don’t know how much. And I knew what I was doing at the time and obviously I remember doing it,” Chloe drifts off. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t know what you’d say.”

“It’s okay Chlo. Honestly I knew something was up between the two of you since after the ICCA finals. I’m not surprised. I was just waiting for the day that you came to me and admitted it,” Aubrey assured.

“Well, I’m admitting it now. And I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell her,” was Aubrey’s simple reply.

“I can’t do that, Bree.”

“Why not?”

“Because she doesn’t like me like that. I kissed her and either she doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to. And I’ve been dropping hints for months and she doesn’t pick up on a single one of them so clearly she’s not interested,” Chloe reasons.

“I think you’re very wrong. Go for it, Chlo.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe drifts.

“Yes, you do. I gotta run. Good luck and next time tell me what’s going on?”

“Okay,” Chloe responds but it goes unheard because Aubrey is quick to hang up the phone which is highly unusual for her.

\--

The second Aubrey is off the phone she immediately dials another number. The call rings and rings with no response but she just hits redial. She knows that if she pesters enough she will pick up. And finally on the 8th ring she does and she jumps right into conversation, “So I hear you’ve stolen my roommate.”

\--

Beca slowly turned the key in the apartment door secretly praying to herself that the redhead wasn’t in. But her wish was denied quickly upon the smell of the apartment. It smelled like dinner. It smelled like home.

Instead of calling into the apartment for the older girl Beca decided to quietly walk towards the kitchen. Quickly the other girl came into view. She was adoringly placing food onto two plates and then began to pour two glasses of wine while humming a song softly. Beca leaned against the counter just before the kitchen and just watched her as she finished preparing the food and wine.

“Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to greet me like a normal person, Mitchell,” the redhead chimed without even looking up from what she was doing.

“I was quite content with the staring actually but I suppose I can do both. Hi, Chlo. How was your day?” Beca asked with a hint of sarcasm as she continued her staring anyway.

“Oh, it was just lovely. I got to talk to Aubrey for a little while and then spent the past hour cooking,” Chloe said as she moved the plates to the breakfast bar that they used as their dining area.

“You talked with Aubrey?” Beca asked curiously making her way toward the food.

“Yes and since when are _you_ so interested in my talking with _my_ best friend?”

“Just curious,” Beca said trying to brush it off.

“Really now.”

“Yep,” Beca declared taking a generous sip of wine.

“How was your day?” Chloe asked deciding to change the subject.

“The usual aside from a couple things,” Beca said deliberately.

“Oh?”

Beca simply nodded in return and began eating the amazing dinner that Chloe had prepared. Her food was always amazing and she felt like she told her this every single time. She chanced a glance over at the older girl who was now stewing in her curiousity.

“No in depth story about your day?” Chloe asked.

“Nah,” Beca said after a moment’s pause as if she was considering it. She absolutely loved teasing Chloe. Mostly because of how adorable Chloe was when she tries to figure it out and the face she makes when she gets repeatedly shot down. What’s even better is her face when Beca finally gives in and tells her. That is what always drive Beca to play this teasing game with Chloe. It makes it worth every second.

“You’re doing it again,” Chloe claims giving Beca a look of sudden realization. And it’s times like these that Beca is the most unsure...when Chloe realizes that she’s teasing her. It can go one of two ways. But maybe she can make a third way.

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?” Beca asks in a moment of confidence. Chloe raises her eyebrows at the younger girl. Oh, so she wants to play that game.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Mitchell?”

“Bring it on, Beale,” Beca retorts abandoning the rest of their dinner.

\--

“Now that I’ve established my superiority tell me,” Chloe whined with at least some conviction after winning their stare off.

“My day was the usual,” Beca said as she began to move her now empty plate off to the sink. Quickly making the mistake of actually washing it.

“You’d never willingly wash dishes if something wasn’t up,” Chloe quickly pointed out. Luckily Beca had her back to the older girl so when she froze what she was doing the older girl couldn’t see her. She was going to try to play this off.

“I was just trying to lighten the load on my wonderful amazing gir-,” _Shit_. “-ginger friend.” _Saved it._

“Alright, so you wouldn’t mind washing mine then?” Chloe asked pretending to play along. She knew something was up. She just knew.

“Sure,” Beca said as she took the other plate and began to wash it.

“You know what?” Chloe asked gently. Beca’s head shot up. “I think I’m going to hit the shower, relax a little. Then movie time?”

“Sure, whatever you want Chlo,” Beca replied quickly trying to keep her gaze towards the plate in her hand.

“Uh huh.”

\--

Chloe wasn’t actually going to shower. Her plan was to put the shower on and see if Beca would slip into the state where she either talks to herself or calls someone else to talk about what’s up so she waited. She waited just around the corner in the doorway to the main bedroom that had slowly become their bedroom. They started sharing it quickly after they moved in together. It was a natural progression.

But Beca’s slip. Chloe caught on to the younger girl she was almost certain that Beca was about to call Chloe her girlfriend by accident. That’s not a natural progression. That’s something that Chloe wants but didn’t know if Beca did. But now...now Chloe knows that maybe just maybe the younger girl actually does like her in that way. Which would be aca-awesome.

Chloe stopped her trains of thought once she heard Beca pacing around the kitchen and then her phone ringing and voices immediately filling the quiet void.

\--

“I can’t do it,” Beca declared the second Cynthia Rose picked up.

“Beca.”

“I really can’t. I’m not dense...this is just. It’s so big. It could change everything,” Beca began to ramble.

“Yes it can. But it’ll change for the better.”

“You don’t know that,” Beca cut in.

“But I do. She’s crazy not to like you and besides based on everything I’ve seen...trust me she likes you.”

“Really?’

“Yes, really. Don’t be so dense, Beca. None of that “normal friend” stuff you guys do over there is normal or in any way friend like. It’s much more than that.”

“It’s more than that,” Beca echoed letting it really sink in.

“You got this,” Cynthia Rose said with conviction before promptly hanging up.

Beca paced around the kitchen before finally taking a deep breath and heading towards their bedroom.

\--

Chloe heard Beca’s half of the conversation and the whole time was wishing she could hear the other half but her thoughts were quickly cut off when she heard quiet footsteps approaching. She panicked forgetting entirely that she was supposed to be in the shower.

“Chlo?” Beca startled as Chloe made her way into the bedroom.

“Bec.”

“So how was your shower?” Beca asked sarcastically glancing towards the bathroom and hearing the shower still running.

“Oh, you know how showers are,” Chloe continued trying to play it off.

“Right. So you totally weren’t eavesdropping or anything.”

“Me, psh. No. I just am letting the water run. You know forgetful me. I left my, uh, pajamas out here when I meant to bring them in there with me,” Chloe said trying to play it off even more as she grabbed her PJs and frantically made her way to the bathroom. “I’ll just be on my way.”

“Chlo,” Beca whispered grabbing onto Chloe’s arm gently.

“I’m just gonna...shower and after, yeah?” Chloe said panicking internally.

“Alright. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere,” the younger girl said and she made her way to their bed and got herself comfortable.

“Right,” Chloe whispered under her breath before scurrying off to the bathroom.

\--

Once the door was securely shut behind Chloe she lost it. She panicked and reached for her phone immediately calling the only other person who can calm her down.

“Aubrey, what do I do? I think it’s happening,” Chloe murmurs the second the blonde picks up.

“Well, first, you need to breathe. Second remember that this is what you want. And third I told you so.”

“So not helpful,” Chloe hissed.

“I did so I’m not wrong.”

“I know,” Chloe admitted.

“Are you hiding in the bathroom?”

“No,” Chloe denied.

“You so are. Chloe Beale get your ass out there and go get the girl. Where did the confident bubbly girl I know so well go?”

“She’s hiding in the bathroom.”

“Well it’s time to stop hiding, get out there.”

Chloe nodded to herself even though Aubrey can’t see her but gives an affirmative response before hanging up. She looks at herself in the mirror to talk herself up.

“You’ve wanted this for almost a year now, Chloe. Get your shit together.”

Chloe nods at herself before eventually dropping her pajamas on the ground and turning the shower off. No point in hiding anymore. She charges out of the bathroom and right over to Beca who looks up at her expectantly.

\--

“No shower?”

“I need to sort this first,” Chloe said with determination.

“Sort what?”

“Don’t be dense, Beca.”

“Geez people. You’re the third person who’s told me that now. I get it...I’m dense. I take forever to catch onto things or rather to act on them. I’m sorry I’m not a straightforward person and that I doubt every little situation,” Beca confesses.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting that but thank you for owning up to how much of an ass you are,” Chloe says with a smile. She means well she does but sometimes this girl is a little too thick. “Anything else you feel like confessing?”

“Maybe,” Beca whispers trying to work herself up to it. “I...maybe...I”

“Beca, seriously,” Chloe interrupts.

She’s sick of waiting absolutely sick of it. She has been waiting ten months to find the courage to tell Beca that she was falling for her. Hell, she kissed her drunkenly five months ago but they haven’t talked about it since. And they now live with each other...in the same bed nonetheless. Why beat around the bush with it any longer? Chloe immediately leaned forward and grabbed Beca pulling her into a standing position. She didn’t even hesitate in leaning closer and before she knew it they were kissing with such passion that it rendered them both speechless once they pulled apart.

“Woah. Okay,” Beca whispered finally. “Yeah, that.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“That was,” Beca drifted off. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile actually.”

“Good because so have I,” Chloe confesses with her newfound confidence.

“You have?”

“Of course I have. I’ve been falling for you for almost a year. Hell I kissed you five months ago drunkenly and you just ignored it or forgot it or whatever. But yeah I’m kind of in love with you, Mitchell. And you just ignored all my signs.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I remember it. I may have been drunk but I knew damn well what I was doing, Bec,” Chloe confessed staring her right in the eye.

“I thought you forgot because you never mentioned it so I just tried to go with it,” Beca hesitantly replied.

“Oh, Beca,” Chloe reached for her finally settling on putting her hands on her cheeks and looking her dead in the eye. “I would never, ever forget kissing you. All I want to do is kiss you. Be with you. It’s all I want and I could never forget that.”

“Really?” Beca asked completely stunned by this revelation.

“Really Beca. I wouldn’t have wanted you to move in with me if I didn’t. I wouldn’t want you to be my girlfriend if you didn’t matter this much to me.”

“You want to be my girlfriend?”

“God, yes,” Chloe insisted with a huge smile on her face at her own slip up.

“Good because so do I,” Beca said with a small bit of confidence and leaning in to kiss the older girl gently.

“Girlfriends then?” Beca insistently shook her head with a smile. “Aubrey is going to be so happy when I tell her but she’s also going to bombard me with more ‘I told you so’s than I’ve ever heard before.”

Beca couldn’t help but agree with that statement and pull her girlfriend even closer. God, that word was so great to use and was never going to tire.

Their happiness was palpable. Neither of them had been so enthused over this idea than they had in this open moment finally able to be open with each other about their feelings. They were finally officially together. Finally people didn’t have to dance around the subject with them. Finally they would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my ideas changed part way and my writing shifted. As it usually does if I walk away and come back...I have a lot of ideas and feels for these two and had very little direction for this story but I hope it made at least some sort of sense and I did them at least some justice. I'll maybe write these guys again in the future...and do it better justice.


End file.
